Haruhi, el Mundo Mágico & el Host Club
by Moni aka Aikia
Summary: Soy Fujioka Haruhi y aún sigo estudiando en el colegio de los ricos bastardos, solo con la diferencia que ahora soy reconocida oficialmente como parte del equipo femenino. ¡AH! casi se me olvida, le creo a Kyouya-sempai que Hogwarts existe.
1. Haruhi descubre la magia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y algunas referencias son propiedad de J., yo solo los tomé prestados para tratar de crear un mundo paralelo en mi imaginación. Además los personajes de Ouran Host Club High School son de la increíble Bisco Hatori y al igual que con Harry Potter, solo los tomé prestados para hacer ésta historia.

Holas holitas a todas las personas que se interesaron en éste Fic, no estoy segura de lo que trato de hacer, pero solo quiero que se disfrute, reírse de las situaciones que pienso que sucederían con el Host metido en Hogwarts.

Incluso esto es más una introducción a ello, solo veremos por el momento a Haruhi en la escuela, pero hacia el final vienen las sorpresas de la unión de dos mundos que amo mucho.

Además debo agradecer mil veces a mi amiga _**Hikari Evans **_quién me soporto unos cuantos correos pidiéndole si estaba más o menos bien lo que escribía, así que muchos aplausos para ella ;)

Y sin más, espero que disfruten…

Capítulo I.

**Haruhi descubre la magia.**

Hoy me sentía especialmente aburrida, dado que en clases no me habían dado tarea extra y también estaba el hecho de no tener nada para leer. Había ido especialmente a la biblioteca de los ricos bastardos a buscar algún libro solo por entretención, pero lamentablemente no había hallado ninguno que me llamara la atención. Suspiré por undécima vez, tal era mi sufrimiento que los estaba contando.

―Oh mamá que estás en los cielos, aunque sea por la única vez en la vida que pediré esto, solo haz que los gemelos hagan alguna broma ó que Tamaki-Sempai empiece con algún monólogo absurdo sobre cómo doblar una servilleta o que se yo, pero algo, algo que me saque de éste aburrimiento.―dije mirando al cielo a través del ventanal donde me hallaba apostada.

Porque después de haber vuelto de mis estudios en Boston, ya no era parte del Host Club, se había resuelto dejarme volver como una chica, dado que allá estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada como tal. De hecho, a varios les sorprendió ésta medida de parte de Kyouya-Sempai, el cual excusándose solo dijo:

―_Es hora de que empiece a actuar como mujer, además que Ranka-san también lo solicitó.―y se acomodó sus gafas._

Y eso fue todo, asunto zanjado, así que heme aquí Fujioka Haruhi en un vestido amarillo -bastante incómodo a decir la verdad- totalmente femenina.

―Papá debe estar realmente feliz con ésta medida―pensé― y volví a lanzar otro suspiro lánguido.

Fue en esos momentos, después de compadecerse a mí misma, que noté a los gemelos realmente entusiasmados con algo, aunque desde mi lugar no podía distinguir exactamente de qué se trataba. Así que me levanté del ventanal y caminé hasta ellos lo mejor que pude con los zapatos de mi nuevo uniforme.

―Chicos, ¿qué hacen?―pregunté inocentemente.

― ¿Acaso no lo vez Haruhi?―respondió Hikaru.

―Solo se trata de un libro, un libro muy bueno en realidad―agregó Kaoru.

Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia con esos dos, hasta que dijeron que se trataba de un libro, tal vez, solo tal vez podría ser el libro que me hiciera perder el aburrimiento fatal por el que estaba pasando.

―Y ¿de qué se trata?―pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa, realmente no me podía mostrar tan interesada en él, puesto que los chicos podrían aprovecharse de ello, como siempre lo hacen.

―De un niño mago que casi lo matan, pero vivió y ahora el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado lo anda buscando―respondió atropelladamente el mayor de los gemelos.

― ¡HIKARU!―le gritó el menor― realmente eres malísimo haciendo resúmenes, ya veo porque te va tan mal en lengua. ―Haruhi, es casi como lo retrata Hikaru, solo que tú no sabes a qué se está refiriendo a el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, además por tu cara veo que la palabra "mago" no te agrada mucho, ¿eh?.

Los observé por algunos segundos, dándome cuenta que realmente "mago" me sonaba como a cosas del estilo de Nekozawa-sempai, con su magia negra y todo lo demás, a eso le puedo sumar la experiencia no agradable de ver pelear a los chicos con ese juguete maldito de Belzeneef.

―Supongo que Nekozama-sempai vino a mi mente con esa palabra, además de su pelea sin sentido―los miré reprochadoramente―aunque tal vez me anime a leer un poco, ¿me lo prestarían, por favor?

Después de que los chicos me hicieran jurarles un montón de cosas sobre que no trataría mal al primer ejemplar de todo el mundo de Harry Potter y La Piedra Filosofal, pude hacerme con él.

Así que me despedí del Host, no sin antes recibir una clase rápida e interrumpida de defensa personal –dado que estaría sola en los alrededores del colegio- por parte de Tamaki, y después de ello pude salir de la 3° sala de música con dirección a uno de los miles de patios traseros. Solo ésta vez estaba agradecida que fuera una escuela para ricos con innumerables lugares al aire libre, además de que casi todas las chicas estaban a ésta hora en el Host y la mayoría de los chicos estaban en algún otro lugar, dispersos.

Caminé hasta un árbol cercano y me senté en la sombra que proyectaba, me acomodé como pude, odio mi nuevo atuendo, es poco útil. Cuando estuve lo más cómoda posible leí y miré bien el título.

―Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal―susurré.

Me incliné más hacia el libro y comencé con mi lectura.

Al principio la historia se veía relativamente normal, un pobre niño llamado Harry era maltratado por su familia, pero lo más despreciable era el primo, ese tal Dursley, realmente no sabía cómo podría haber chicos así, luego todo cambió, la visita de un extraño diciendo a Harry que era un mago y que podía salir de esa casa para entrar a la prestigiosa Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts. Estaba tan sumergida en el libro que no me di cuenta cuando Kyouya-sempai se asomo por detrás del árbol y me hablo, asustándome de paso.

―Haruhi―dijo secamente―en el club te están buscando, de hecho han armado tal alboroto que me hicieron buscar a mi también―se subió un poco más las gafas, ocultando una mirada fría.

―Lo siento sempai―me disculpé― es que los gemelos me prestaron un libro muy interesante y no me he dado cuenta del tiempo que llevo aquí.―argumenté como pude dado el susto que me lleve.

―Y dime, ¿qué libro es ese?―preguntó mi sempai, mientras se sentaba en el césped al lado mío.

―Se trata de Harry Pott…―me quede con el resto de la oración atorada en mi boca, dado que mi superior abrió los ojos y me dirigió una mirada espeluznante.

― ¿Qué pasa Kyouya-sempai?―me atreví a preguntar.

―Nada, es solo que…olvídalo.

―Está bien, si no quieres decirme…―realmente no creía que fuera algo taaan importante, si no, me hubiese dicho, incluso algunas veces el sempai se permitía decirme algunas de sus cosas.

―Bien, en realidad no creo que tenga nada de malo que te cuente esto, la verdad es que la Saga de Harry Potter es una de mis favoritas, de hecho he estado haciendo algunas investigaciones y tengo varios indicios que Hogwarts si existe―lo dijo de una forma un tanto misteriosa y seria a la vez, solo el sempai podía lograr ese efecto, un tanto melodramático y altanero―es más creo que podríamos ir todos a comprobar mi informante.

Con esas palabras Kyoya-sempai solo hice asustarme una vez más, ¿de verdad creía que Hogwarts existía? ¿Y que nos llevaría a todos?, eso sonaba como haciendo una prueba, igual que esa vez que nos engaño con su "centro de recreación Ootori", donde solo fuimos unos conejillos de indias para él, así que tenía mis dudas, las cuales eran apagadas por la curiosidad de conocer un mundo mágico, como el de Harry.

― ¿Qué opinas, Haruhi?―me preguntó con seriedad.

Solo atiné a sonreírle, pero debía darle una respuesta y rápidamente mis labios se movieron automáticamente.

―Creo que deberíamos comprobar "ese" informante sempai, debo decir que hace mucho que no sentía tanta curiosidad sobre algo, la culpa la tiene éste libro―levanté el manuscrito que tenía en mi poder, ya lo había terminado.

―Eso era todo lo que necesitaba de ti, Haruhi. Recuérdame agradecerle a los gemelos el haberte prestado su ejemplar―dicho esto sonrió de manera malévola y se levantó de mi lado.

Me tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarme y fue en ese instante que lo comprendí, fue todo un plan para adentrarme en sus maquinaciones, fui totalmente manipulada por Ootori Kyouya, pero le estaba agradecida, me había sacado de mi aburrimiento.

Y así, sabiendo eso tomé su mano.


	2. Compras mágicas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y algunas referencias son propiedad de J., yo solo los tomé prestados para tratar de crear un mundo paralelo en mi imaginación. Además los personajes de Ouran Host Club High School son de la increíble Bisco Hatori y al igual que con Harry Potter, solo los tomé prestados para hacer ésta historia.

Vuelvo a renacer de entre los muertos, fui zombie por todo el verano, maldita Universidad.

En fin, para éste capítulo lo tenía hace mucho tiempo guardado, pero nunca me decidí a subirlo, fue _**Loki-Boom2 **_quien hizo que decidiera continuar con al historia, gracias por agregar a Fav. la historia rara que estoy tratando de plasmar.

Y eso sería todo, no sé cuándo continuaré, espero que pronto.

_**Haruhi, el Mundo Mágico & el Host Club**_

**Capítulo II**

**Compras mágicas.**

Después de haber seguido una corazonada muy rara y de haber escuchado las no tan locas ideas del sempai sobre que Hogwarts sí existe, me he sumergido en la Saga de Harry Potter por una semana completa, eso incluye el haber leído todos los libros y además el haber visto las 8 películas en el cine privado de la mansión de Tamaki, con todo el antiguo Host Club.

El pensar en ello, en esos días completos absorta en el el mundo mágico, me hace querer con más fuerzas que todo lo que Kyouya-sempai dijo aquella tarde, que se me hace tan lejana ahora, sobre ese mundo es real y al alcance, ahora, de nuestras manos.

De hecho, todo el alboroto de Tamaki por ver las pelis en su cine, además del montón de cabritas esparramadas por el suelo, los lloros de los gemelos cuando Harry muere y un sinfín de situaciones más valieron la pena, lo disfrute.

Y en eso me hallaba consumida, rememorando esos hechos cuando fui consciente de que todos los chicos me estaban observando y cuando digo todos, es todos, hasta Kyouya-sempai me estaba prestando atención.

― ¿Qué pasa?―pregunté un algo desconcertada.

―Haruhi, mi vida, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, haz estado algo distraída―me respondió Tamaki desde mi lado derecho.

―Nada, nada―respondí antes de que entrara en su modo de monólogo, sobre alguna enfermedad que tuviera, la cual afectará mi concentración. ―Fue un desliz hacia mis recuerdos de la semana pasada.

―¡AHHHH!―dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

―Era algo esperado―comentó el mayor.

―Sobre todo si ha estado ensimismada en Harry Potter los últimos 7 días―agregó el menor para complementar a su hermano.

―Debe estar un algo afectada además por la información que Kyo-chan nos acaba de entregar―dijo el más pequeño en tamaño de los presentes.

―Creo que sí, Honey-sempai, me ha afectado, quiero decir, estoy realmente impresionada con todo―les dije a los seis pares de ojos que aún me miraban.

―Por supuesto, querida mía―agregó Tamaki inmediatamente― es de esperarse, sobre todo si lo que nos dice Kyouya sobre un tal Mundungus Fletcher es verdad.

Me fijé en el chico recién nombrado, vi como se subía nuevamente los anteojos hasta la altura deseada y anotaba algo en su siempre presente libreta.

―Kyouya-sempai―dije pausadamente―si lo que dices es verdad y además pudiéramos encontrar Hogwarts, ¿seremos aceptados así como así?―pregunté ante la duda general que podía leer en la cara de todos.

―Eso ya lo veremos, Haruhi.

Y fue todo lo que se digno a decir en el resto del día que pasamos en su mansión.

_**Al día siguiente, en el Instituto Ouran…**_

― ¡Tachan!―dijo Hikaru alegremente, mientras me mostraba unos tickets de vuelo en plena clase de Inglés.

― ¡Hikaru! Guarda eso antes de que la Srta. Yuminazaki nos rete por no prestar atención―le respondí como acto reflejo, sin antes fijarme en el destino de los vales.

―Pero Haruhi―acercó un poco más su asiento al mío― ¿realmente no quieres saber cuál es el destino de éstos pasajes?―me respondió misteriosamente con una de esas sonrisas maquiavélicas tan comunes en él.

―Estamos seguros que te encantará―agregó Kaoru mientras hacia otro tanto acercando su silla a la mía.

Dudé por una fracción de segundos, valorando el peso de un reto de la profesora o la curiosidad que se metía bajo mi piel como lo hacía Tamaki. Al final, fue una batalla interna perdida, ganó la curiosidad.

―Está bien, déjenme verlos un momento y después se quedan tranquilos hasta que la clase termine―les susurré, añadiendo una condición.

Hikaru me paso un boleto del cual solo alcance a leer brevemente "Londres", puesto que al mismo tiempo que leía escuché mi nombre de parte de la Srta. Yuminazaki. Levanté la vista rápidamente para encontrarme con su mirada clavada exactamente donde debía tener un pasaje de avión en mis manos, el cual ya no se encontraba ahí, debo suponer que fueron los gemelos quiénes ocultaron la evidencia de nuestra falta de atención.

―Srta. Fujioka, debo asumir que usted se encuentra bastante familiarizada con ésta materia para no tomar atención a la clase―lo dijo del modo más tranquilo posible, porque claramente se notaba su molestia en la voz.

―Etto―farfullé.

―Y usted claramente comprenderá que la Srta. Fujioka no pierde el tiempo, al igual que nosotros―dijo en respuesta Hikaru.

―Sobre todo si ya dominamos ésta materia―terminó agregando Kaoru.

―No veo dónde está el problema Srta. Yuminazaki, dado que nosotros por lo general no molestamos a nadie más en ésta sala, a excepción de nuestra chica aquí presente―dijo el mayor de los gemelos mientras me daba una mirada rápida y se estiraba en su asiento.

―L-o-o siento mucho Srtos. Hitachiin no era mi intención molestarlos, ni a su amiga la Srta. Fujioka, espero que me disculpen.

Y eso fue todo lo que la profesora fue capaz de decirnos en el resto de la hora de clase, ni siquiera nos miró más tarde para comprobar si le prestábamos atención. Los gemelos se pasaron un poco en usar el poder de sus apellidos para no recibir un castigo extra por el ignorar a la Srta. pero aún así nos salvamos de una.

Cuando se acabaron las clases del día los gemelos me hicieron correr con ellos hasta su limusina que nos esperaba en la entrada Oeste del Instituto, lo cual me pareció algo sospechoso, dado que ellos acostumbraban a usar la entrada principal.

―Chicos, etto, no es que me incomodé ir con uds. hasta mi casa, pero me pregunto, ¿porqué estacionaron aquí? Y lo primordial, ¿porqué estamos corriendo?

―Haruhi―y suspiró Kaoru―.Te lo explicaremos luego, solo entra.

Así es que me quede callada y me subí al auto.

Cuando estuvimos los tres sentados, sentí cómo se ponía en movimiento rápidamente el vehículo, tomando una ruta que claramente no llegaba a mi casa.

―Ahora, los dos me van a explicar qué es lo que pasa―me dirigí a ellos con una mirada, que creo e intentaba que fuera 'fuerte'.

―Verás querida Haruhi―comenzó parloteando Hikaru―.En realidad como puedes observar no nos dirigimos hasta el complejo de apartamentos en donde vives, si no al aeropuerto.

―Déjame explicarlo yo―hablo el menor de ellos―.Creo que soy mejor en eso que tú―le lanzó una mirada divertida a su gemelo y aprovechó para sacarle la lengua.

Hikaru solo se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a mirar a través de la ventana polarizada.

―Bien, la cosa es que vamos a ¡HOGWARTS!―alzó las manos en cuando pronunció el nombre del colegio mágico―.Haruhi, no pongas esa cara―me regañó―.Ya verás lo divertido que será.

―Pe-e-ero,pero―balbucié tratando de entender―. Entonces, me pueden explicar ¿porqué me raptaron a la salida del Instituto? y ¿porqué viajamos en un avión normal y no en uno de sus jets privados?

Me quede pensando un poco más, aprovechando el momento en que los hermanos se dirigieron una fugaz mirada de complicidad.

―Además, ¿por qué vamos solos sin los demás chicos?

Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de algo más.

― ¡Tamaki se va a morir cuando se dé cuenta que no estoy en casa!―me lleve las manos a la boca de la impresión.

―Cálmate un instante Haruhi―me dijo Kaoru cuando apoyo sus manos en mis hombros para tranquilizarme un poco―. Es obvio que Tamaki vendrá con nosotros, solo le hemos gastado una broma, ya verás que cuando lleguemos a destino nos encontraremos con todos, por lo demás Kyouya-sempai ya sabe que tú vienes con nosotros y él nos ha puesto un punto de encuentro.

―Lo único malo de todo esto―habló Hikaru―.Es que no podremos ver la cara de espanto de nuestro Tono cuando se dé cuenta que te hemos raptado―terminó diciendo lo último con el asomo de una sonrisa―.

―Pero, nos veremos tremendamente reconfortados con las fotos que Kyouya-sempai dijo que le tomaría a nuestro Señor cuando supiera de todo esto―y se echaron a reír los dos chicos―.

Suspiré. Siempre tienen que complicar un poco las cosas, a veces he llegado a pensar si a Kyouya-sempai le gustaría demostrarse un loco bromista como los gemelos, porque como hace las cosas da la impresión que lo desea, solo que lo hace de forma tan macabra y enrevesada que las personas muchas veces no se dan cuenta de su lado bufón.

―Okey, eso me explica muchas cosas, aunque aún tengo una duda―les miré―. ¿Vamos a faltar el resto de la semana a clases?

Me miraron divertidos para luego hablar Hikaru.

―Haruhi, ¿para qué crees que tenemos tantas influencias en el mundo?―lo dijo en un tono tan conciliador que me quede hipnotizada escuchando al mayor―.Es obvio que el papá de Tamaki, es decir, 'tú' suegro―remarcó el tú de manera tal que me hiciera sonrojar―es quién se va a encargar que no se noté nuestras ausencias y por lo demás Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai van a la Universidad, por lo tanto ellos pueden faltar cuando se les dé en gana.

―Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber―agregó el menor―. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, Ranka-san dijo que disfrutaras del paseo por ella y también que le trajeras algunas fotos.

Dicho eso Kaoru me entregó una cámara que reconocí como la de mi padre.

―Chicos, no es por nada, ¿pero iremos con el uniforme del Instituto a Hogwarts?―pregunté por solo curiosidad, dado que no tenía ningún interés en cambiarme, a no ser que fuera de mi cómoda ropa para andar en casa.

―Claro que no, tontita―lo dijeron al mismo tiempo―.

―Hemos traído la nueva colección de mamá―dijo Hikaru.

―Y nos mencionó que se enojaría muchísimo si no veía fotos de ti con sus prendas―continuó Kaoru.

―Así que no te puedes negar―me sonrieron maléficamente los dos―.

―Además, creo que le estamos haciendo un favor a Tono, ¿qué crees Hikaru?―preguntó a su hermano.

―Claramente el mayor beneficiado es él, creo que deberíamos recibir algún premio por esto―continuó.

Yo solo bufé, éstos chicos pensaban que me iba a cambiar a alguno de los trajes de la , estaba claro que tenía que hacerlo, no quería herir sus sentimientos. Por lo demás, Tamaki se sentiría feliz si lucía como chica, tal vez no era tan mala idea.

―Creo que hemos llegado―les comenté en cuanto sentí que la limusina se detuvo.

―Así es, pero primero debes cambiarte.

―No puedes andar en esas fachas en el avión.

―Está bien, pero ¿dónde?―pregunté dócilmente, pues ya me había hecho a la idea.

―Creo que hay un baño en el segundo piso del aeropuerto―dijo uno.

―Sí, tienes razón, vamos allá y así también aprovechamos de cambiarnos nosotros―ésta vez fue Kaoru quien hablo.

Así que nos bajamos del auto, mientras algunos de los sirvientes de los Hitachiin que venía con nosotros nos llevaban algunas maletas, las cuáles eran bastantes, lo que me hace pensar ¿cuánto tiempo pretenden estar fuera del país?

Ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntar, solo tuve en mente el seguirle el paso a las grandes zancadas de los chicos.

Cuando llegamos al sector de los baños, no sin antes atravesar buena parte del aeropuerto y soportar varias miradas hacia los chicos y a mí, pude cambiarme.

Elegí un conjunto en tonalidades azules y blanco. Era un vestido hermoso, tenía que admitirlo y para suerte mía me quedaba perfectamente bien.

Cuando salí del baño los gemelos ya estaban esperándome, solo me dirigieron una sonrisa cada uno y alcancé a ver un flash. Hikaru levantaba una cámara –de su madre supongo- y Kaoru tenía entre sus manos la de mi padre.

―Bien, ahora estamos listos para tomar ese vuelo ―dijo el último que tomó la fotografía.

Sin más objeciones los volví a seguir, ésta vez abordamos el avión con destino a Londres, donde me esperaba la aventura de mi vida.

En cuanto tomamos nuestros asientos, obviamente en primera clase, malditos ricos bastardos, me quedé dormida y no supe más hasta que llegamos a nuestro lugar de encuentro con el resto del antiguo Host Club.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en otra limusina y reconfortantemente en brazos de alguien. Me giré para ver de quien se trataba y lo vi. Por supuesto que se trataba de mi novio, Tamaki, quién por lo demás me sonreía.

Me enderecé e inmediatamente Tamaki me abrazo. Fue un abrazo fuerte, cargado de sentimientos y me acordé de dónde estábamos y supuse que no nos encontrábamos solos.

―Haruhi, gracias al cielo que estás bien―me dijo mientras me tomaba la cara entre sus manos―. Nunca más dejaré que esos malvados gemelos se acerquen a ti mientras yo no esté cerca.

Y observé cómo les dirigía una mirada de terror a los susodichos. Los cuales no mostraban ningún signo de arrepentimiento ni temor.

―Está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte, solo fue una broma, nada más―lo tranquilice mientras me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla.

En tanto nosotros conversábamos, me di cuenta que Kyouya-sempai estaba hablando por celular y tomando notas -como siempre- en su libreta.

Después de alrededor de 15 min. dando vueltas por las calles de Londres, llegamos a un punto específico, donde Kyouya-sempai dijo que nos teníamos que bajar para conocer a su informante, Mundungus Fletcher.

Nos bajamos y fuimos dirigidos por el sempai, el cual nos condujo hasta un bar cercano en donde entramos y pasamos a una habitación pequeña al fondo del lugar.

Al entrar me fijé que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de polvo a excepción de un sillón en apariencia demasiado mullido, en el cual se encontraba una persona recostado, más bien dormitando a sus anchas.

Kyouya-sempai carraspeó sonoramente y aún así el sujeto no se inmuto, por lo cual, solo consiguió que los gemelos se acercaran y lo sacudieran sin miramientos.

― ¿Qu-e-e pasa aquí?―dijo el hombre y en un acto reflejo saco una varita de su abrigo―. ¡Ah, eres tú!―fue lo que dijo en cuanto vio a nuestro chico de lentes.

―Sí, soy yo claramente, a no ser que quieras corroborar con la contraseña que te di, solo por si piensas que soy efecto de una poción multijugos.

Todos nos quedamos mirando al sujeto que teníamos enfrente, un tipo más bien bajito con un abrigo bastante desaseado y al acercarse unos pocos pasos hacia nuestra posición tuve un buen vistazo a su olor, una mezcla de algún licor con tabaco. Y lo más importante de todo, era precisamente como me lo había imaginado gracias a los libros de Harry Potter, lo cual solo daba más crédito a la información que él tuviera para nosotros, un grupo de adolescentes y dos jóvenes-adultos, bastantes entusiasmados.

―Bien, contraseña―fue lo que pronunció Mundungus hacia Kyouya-sempai con una voz un tanto ronca por haber estado durmiendo antes de nuestra llegada―.

―Tamaki es un idiota y canta 'Party in the USA' cuando está en la ducha―todos nos dimos la vuelta para mirar al sujeto nombrado, el cual se estaba empezando a sonrojar.

― ¡Wow Tono!, eso no lo sabíamos, pero gracias por el dato Kyouya-sempai―dijeron los gemelos en el exacto momento en que Tamaki me dirigía una tímida sonrisa.

Mundungus Fletcher solo nos observaba curiosamente, para él debíamos ser todo un grupo variopinto.

―Es correcto, ahora chico de lentes, ¿no falta algo?―preguntó el mago presente.

Kyouya-sempai se subió unos milímetros los lentes para poder hablar a continuación.

―Primero que nada, te dirigirás a mí como Ootori-sama y segundo, ¿tu palabra secreta?

―Ser ladrón es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida―dijo mordazmente el señor Fletcher.

―Es correcto y es más, puedo agregar que nunca desarrollaste bien el papel― agregó el tercer hijo de los Ootori.

―Y bien, ¿qué estamos esperando?―dijo un impaciente Hikaru, que por lo que veía ya estaba harto del lugar por como miraba la habitación.

―Kyo-chan, Kyo-chan, ¿ya veremos Hogwarts?―preguntó tiernamente Honey-sempai mientras tiraba de una manga del susodicho.

―Ummm―fue todo lo que Mori-sempai agregó a la pregunta de su primo.

No podría describir las emociones que cruzaron por la cara del mago presente en cuanto se fijaba en nosotros, había ocasiones que atrapaba una mirada suya en mí, pero nunca me miraba a los ojos, realmente no me gustaba, era tal y como lo conocí a través de los libros.

―Está bien, los conduciré al Callejón Diagon, pero no le digan a nadie sobre esto.

Nosotros nos hicimos a un lado en cuanto él, Mundungus, quizo pasar, llegó hasta la puerta, tomó la manilla y se dio vuelta.

―Que conste, de ahora en adelante yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes, si algo les llegará a suceder estando dentro del Callejón no será de mi incumbencia.

Después de hacer esa advertencia salió rápidamente de la sala en donde nos encontrábamos, pasando por la habitación central, la cual correspondía, ahora que me fijaba, a un bar muy peculiar, dado que en una esquina agrupados alrededor de una mesa estaba un grupo de ¿duendes?, creo que sí lo son, con la prisa antes de encontrar al sujeto que ahora seguíamos no me había fijado en los ocupantes del bar o mejor dicho 'El Caldero Chorreante' y ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar que solo las personas mágicas podrían ver éste lugar, lo que me hace dudar, ¿por qué nosotros pudimos verlo?.

Pasamos a través de una puerta al final del local y nos encontramos con la muralla que nos separa del Callejón Diagon. El señor Fletcher se acercó con su varita en alto y dio unos certeros golpes adecuados para abrir el portal que nos conectaría con el Mundo donde había fantaseado por toda una semana.

Se abrió una brecha con una vista increíble del lugar, no tenía palabras para articular, agradecí una vez más por haber conocido a éstos chicos, gracias a ellos soy capaz ahora de hacer este tipo de 'locuras'.

―Increíble…―susurro Kaoru sin apartar la vista del lugar.

―Es lo mejor que me ha pasado…―Hikaru decía mientras miraba embobado el Callejón.

― ¿Van a entrar?―dijo un Mundungus algo preocupado, mientras miraba a los magos que pasaban cerca.

―Claro que sí―contestó Kyouya-sempai―. Toma―le paso una bolsita―ésta es tu paga, gracias por tus servicios, ya puedes retirarte.

Entonces Mundungus Fletcher tomó la bolsa que el sempai le extendió y giró sobre sí mismo para desaparecer del lugar.

Tamaki me tomó de la mano y me dedicó una sonrisa.

―Vamos, Haruhi, quiero ir a por una lechuza.

―Está bien, solo cálmate―le devolví la sonrisa―.Pero por favor compórtate o si no, nos pueden descubrir―le mencioné, ya que estaba empezando a mirar incesantemente de un lado a otro de la calle.

―Chicos, creo que sería lo mejor ir primero por una varita para cada uno―habló Kyouya-sempai―. Acaso, ¿no tienen curiosidad de cuál los escogerá?

Honey-sempai empezó a saltar de la emoción y en uno de ellos se subió a la espalda de Mori-sempai.

―Takashi―hablo fuerte y claro Honey-sempai―. Vamos a por nuestras varitas,¿ne~?

― ¡Hum!―dio como respuesta su primo.

Y empezamos a recorrer el tan esperado Callejón Diagon. Primero debíamos llegar a la tienda de 'Ollivander', para que las varitas hicieran su elección, aunque, aún tenía una duda apremiante.

―Kyouya-sempai, quiero saber algo―me giré para poder verlo mejor desde mi posición, me encontraba al lado derecho de Tamaki y su mejor amigo en el otro lado.

―Te escucho.

― ¿Cómo podremos comprar una varita? Es más, no somos personas mágicas, por lo tanto no podríamos usar una―argumenté, mientras observaba cómo los gemelos junto con Honey-sempai y Mori-sempai miraban el escaparate de la Tienda de 'escobas'.

―Eso Haruhi se debe a que 'somos' personas mágicas y no, no me refiero a que con nuestro dinero podemos comprar eso, es solo que a nosotros nos llegó la carta de Hogwarts, pero nuestro padres decidieron hacer caso omiso a ello.

―Pero, etto, no comprendo, entonces ¿no tendría que haberse puesto en contacto el Director o el Sub-Director con alguno? ¿Así como cuando Hagrid va a ver a Harry?

―No exactamente, dado que los nuestros si respondieron la carta diciendo que no querían que sus descendientes entraran en el mundo mágico, dado que se verían afectadas las familias en cuanto a quién -en años venideros- quedaría a cargo de las distintas empresas.

Me llevé un dedo a la boca, tratando de imaginar a los padres de Kyouya-sempai respondiendo una carta al Director de Hogwarts, realmente no podía.

―Espera Kyouya-sempai, ¿y yo?

―Cuando supe de Hogwarts averigüé de todos, incluyéndote―me miró fijamente―. Por eso fui un día donde Ranka-san a preguntar, ella me conto que cuando tú tenías los 11 años cumplidos llegó una extraña carta, ella estando tan ocupada la leyó a medias, le gusto, pero no estaba convencida que a ti te gustaría, ya que querías ser abogada al igual que tu fallecida madre, por lo tanto, también declinó la oferta.

―Entiendo, Padre sabía lo que quería―después de todo siempre ha estado pendiente de mí.

―Pero―añadí―nunca es tarde para aprender.

_**Más tarde ese día…**_

Después de haber recorrido de punta a punta todo el Callejón Diagon hemos vuelto hasta la Taberna tremendamente cargados con cosas, sobre todo los gemelos, al parecer se quería comprar todo el Callejón.

Al entrar a la Taberna, Kyouya-sempai nos informa que nos alojaremos aquí por una noche, por la mañana debíamos salir a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts.

― ¿En verdad iremos en tren?―dudé pro algunos momentos, antes de recordar lo que hace el dinero.

Me miró por algunos segundos, abrió la boca para responder a mi pregunta, pero antes de que lo hiciera hable yo primero.

―Nada, no he preguntado, me imagino que sí iremos en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

―Entonces, ahora que está todo aclarado diríjanse a sus habitaciones y mañana deben estar en la entrada con sus pertenencias a las 07:35 AM en punto―dijo el sempai.

Y empezó a repartir las llaves de los dormitorios.


End file.
